Recess Jr.High
by Max Jordan
Summary: A fanfic that I wrote with another person. The gang are in Jr. High and a lot ahs changed


Recess Jr. High  
"J J"   
Max Jordan  
  
Spinelli's POV  
  
I was bored. Really bored. Bored to tears bored. I am in 7th grade   
now, at 13th street middle school, 13 years old, and stuck in the front row   
of my French class.  
I was taking French because Spanish sounded boring and Lawsen   
(now an 8th grader) was taking Spanish, because I could shout all   
the insults I wanted at him in French and he wouldn't know what I was   
saying, and because I already knew most of the French language.   
----I really hated that babysitter! None of my friends were in French; they had chosen   
sensible things. Our homework was to translate 5 words from French to   
English. I had finished a while ago-  
  
1. Run- correr  
2. Break- romper  
3. Forget- olvidar  
4. Hurt- dañar, herir  
5. Worry- preocuparse  
  
I picked those cause I knew it would drive the teacher nuts. She   
wants us to be happy and cheerful. I want to be outside playing football. But   
because I was the only one finished, I was also the only one that had to   
listen to Mrs. Freeman's talk about "how French used daily keeps our minds in   
perfect order.  
" Yeah right. I began to fall asleep, propping my head on my arms and closing my   
eyes. Mrs. Freeman's voice turned to a soft buzzing sound as I drifted to   
sleep.  
  
15 minutes later  
  
"Mrs. Spinelli! Are you listening to me?"  
  
My head snapped up and I forced my eyes open. Nodding briefly I   
closed them again and buried my head in my arms. I really wasn't but she didn't   
need to know that.  
  
"Well then, perhaps you can answer my question."  
  
I mumbled "What question?" as I straightened up in my seat and   
looked at her.She rolled her eyes and repeated, "Why is the French language so   
important for us Americans to learn?"  
I blinked.   
  
"So that the teachers can bore us to death in school,   
which means a pay raise for them."  
  
"Incorrect! French is not boring and I will not have this school   
insulted! Detention immediately!"  
"Man this whomps."   
The teacher glared at me, I had forgotten how   
short a temper she had. I stood up slowly, making sure to take up as much   
time as I could before I reached the door; she hates it when I do that.  
  
"Look at you, you can't even speak proper English, let alone   
French!" ah yes, we're back to the old "whomps is not a word" thing. I wish   
she'd get over it.  
I put my hand on the doorknob, then grinned and turned around to   
face her. "Oh and Mrs. Freeman? Si l'ennui était mortel, le lycée serait un   
cimetière."With that I pushed open the door and walked out. That is my   
favorite French phrase- it means `If boredom was fatal, school would be a   
graveyard.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^ ½ an hour later^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The secretary looked up as I walked into the principal's   
office.   
"Hello Spinelli- your later then usual. I almost had my self thinking you   
had made it through a period without a detention."  
I grinned at her, "No such luck. You miss me?"   
I'm in her every day during lunch and after school. Let's just say my teachers and I have   
different opinions on how things should be."You might as well go in. Detention starts in 5 minutes. And you don't want to be LATE." I swing my waist long midnight black hair (which is currently in a ponytail)   
like I'm offended, then laugh and walk into the D.E.N.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
I propped my chin in my hand and zoned out. Beside me Lance, one of   
my best friends, was throwing spitwads at the D.E.N teacher, along with   
R.J. my other best friend. I had nothing to do but think. And think. And   
think. And, due to lack of other subjects, I thought about the day I moved here   
in 5th grade.  
It was the last day of 4th grade, which meant, goodbye teachers,   
hello boredom. A plus and a minus. Needless to say when I got home I was   
pretty bummed, T.J and his family were going to Disney world for 2 weeks,   
Vince was away at some dodgeball camp all the way in Tennessee, Gus was with   
his dad in Vietnam, studying the sites where the war took place, Gretchen was   
at summer school (she actually chose to go there!) and Mikey was at a   
Shakespearean camp. Go figure.   
  
So I was stuck here by myself other then my lame   
parents.My mom and dad had looked tense when I got home, which is unusual   
for them. And when they invited me to sit on the couch with them I knew   
something was up. And that's when IT happened.  
"Pookie, we're moving. Dad got a job transfer to the other side of   
the state, and we need the raise it will give us."  
I stood up and glared at them, "Dad has a job???? Since when??? And   
why do I have to move???? How long??? This is so not fair!" I didn't give   
them a chance to answer; I just stormed out the door. They followed me.  
  
"Pookie, we're leaving in a week. Why don't you go tell your friends goodbye?"I froze. A week?! None of my friends are here?! They won't be here to say goodbye, they won't even know unless someone tells them!   
Then it hit me, Randel. If I tell the Weasel, everyone in town will know within a month. I doubled back and headed toward the school, Randel was probably there,   
getting a head start for next year, sucking up to Finster.  
  
20 minutes later  
  
"Weasel! Where are you?!" I was pounding on the door to the school,   
which was locked. "Weasel! Open up…."  
He chose that moment to open the door, and I went crashing to the   
floor. Looking up I saw Randel grinning at me. "So, the mighty Spinelli has fallen," He raised his arms like a king would,   
"Bow to me everyone! I have defeated the Spinelli!"  
I rolled my eyes and stood up. "I'm moving to the other side of the   
state, tell everyone. Goodbye!" Iran out the gates and headed back home. I thought I heard him whisper, "That whomps." So that's how I ended up here, in lamesville.  
  
After School  
  
"Pookie honey, we've got good news, and some bad news."  
I slumped down on the couch, "Bad news first." It's always helps to   
get the good news last; it lessens the bad news somewhat.  
"The bad news is your modeling agency has moved to the other side   
of the state, so we need to move too."  
I groaned, I had gotten a job in a modeling business in 5th grade,   
and I'm their top model. It means more money for the family, less time to   
play dodgeball.   
I would love to rub the Ashley's faces in that fact, except  
A. they are still living on the other side of the state, and  
B. I don't like people looking at me all the time, so no one but my   
family, my agents, and the people who read the teen magazines I'm in know.  
"What's the good news?" I asked.  
Mom grinned, "We're moving back to our olds house, which means   
you'll get to live by your old friends again!"  
I laughed mockingly, "Yeah, like they'll even remember me!"  
7 weeks later  
  
Well, I'm now back in my old house, my old room, and today I'm   
starting up   
school again. My schedule looks like this.  
  
1st period- English  
2nd period- Advanced Math  
3rd period- P.E  
4th period- History  
5th period- Science  
LUNCH  
6th period- Art  
7th period- REACT (like P.E)  
  
Notice how there's no French. That class SERIOUSLY WHOMPED.I examine myself in the mirror, my hair was pulled back into a ponytail that went down to my waist, I had two shoulder long bangs framing my face.   
I had put on some foundation, lip gloss, and green shimmering eye shadow, and I   
loved the punkish look it gave me. I was wearing some baggy olive   
green, drawstring pants, and a tight black tank top. I had long since   
traded in my clunky old boots for some high heeled black ones, to hide how short   
I was. I looked perfect.I glanced at the clock, "Fudge!" I have all of 5 minutes until the   
bus comes, and I had yet to find my leather coat. "Mom!"  
She walks into the room and holds out my only other coat. It's   
leather yes, but on the front pocket it says  
  
SPINELLI, TOP MODEL  
  
I have to wear it to castings and go sees, and it's pretty   
comfortable, but there is NO WAY I am wearing it to school. Then again, I don't   
really have a choice. I grab it from her, throw my backpack over my shoulder and   
race down to the bus stop Everyone stares at me, then Ashley Q speaks up,   
"Are you, like, lost?"   
Everyone laughs quietly, then watch to see how I react.  
I roll my eyes and glare at her, "I've heard of stupid, but this is beyond   
believable." She seemed a little taken aback, then the Weasel steps up, "So who   
exactly ARE you, my pet."  
I am absolutely disgusted. I may be beautiful, but I am no ones   
pet. "I don't think that's any of your concern… RANDEL."  
Everyone gasps. Oh yeah, I'm supposed to be the stupid new girl,   
who knows no one and nothing. So I smile sweetly and say, "And tell Ashley   
Queer back there that I think she's the only one lost, I believe the mental   
institute is thataway."   
I point down the street, then hop onto the bus. I believe I made a good first impression.   
  
I take my old seat, very back seat of the bus, and throw my bag down onto another seat. Since my stop is the first bus stop both seats were empty.  
  
2 stops later  
  
"Get out of our seats you punk!" Two 8th graders are glaring at me, glare back.  
"Since when are these YOUR seats?" I'm trained in martial arts; it would be   
so easy to take out these freaks. I popped my bubble gum as loud as I could.  
"These have been our seats forever!" It was the other kid now.I just snort. "I highly doubt that.""You two boys better sit down NOW! And leave the new kid alone!"   
  
The bus driver calls over the intercom. All heads swivel in my direction.   
Whispers of "there's a new kid" and "stay away from the new kid" echo   
through the bus. I rolled my eyes. How lame can they get?  
The two big lugs turn back to hiss at me, "We're telling the King."  
`Oh no, the king. How terrible.'I'm sarcastic.   
I could probably take out all the kings' guards and the king before they knew I wasn't on the   
dodgeball wall. I hate bullies, and the King is one of the worst kinds, a   
bully with power.Spinelli trudged up the stairs to 4th Street Middle School. She was   
greeted by a depressed looking girl with shoulder length red hair and small   
glasses.   
`Gretchen????' she thought. `Whats happened to you??'Gretchen stuck out her hand and said in a very annoyed voice, "I'm Gretchen. I'll be showing you around."  
Spinelli smiled and pushed past her.   
"I'm fine. I know where everything is."Gretchen glared. "Fine." She walked off, leaving Spinelli to wonder."Gretchen, mean? Is the sky falling?" she wondered aloud, and a   
loud laugh rang from behind her. She spun around to face… T.J., Vince, and a   
bunch of jocks.  
Vince stepped up to her. "Don't mind Gretch, she's not always like   
this." "Yeah," laughed a guy from the back, "Usually she's worse!"  
Spinelli just glared, causing everyone to laugh even more. "I   
thought she was your friend, Vince."  
They stopped laughing immediately. "How'd you know my name?"   
growled Vince.Spinelli just laughed, and one of the guys behind Vince came   
forward, "Maybe she's a witch?" he suggested. Everyone laughed.  
Spinelli smirked, "No, but if you really tick me off a can be much   
worse."She mimed kneeing his balls and walked away. It's the simple things   
in life.  
  
())()(())()(()())()()()(())()(())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
(())()()(()())(  
  
My first class was English, with Mrs. Laurett. She has no face, her   
stringy hair blocks our veiw, its bright blonde to the frizzy tips. I can't   
decide weather she ticked off her hairdresser, or is morphing into a   
monarch butterfly.  
  
She wastes 15minutes taking attendence because she won't look at   
us. When she gets to my name she smiles, I think, I couldn't see anyway.   
Either way, she doesn't call me up, and for that I am grateful.  
Gretchen and Vince are in my class, but they don't look at me, and   
I try to avoid them. They've changed, I've changed.Math is next, Gretchen and Lawsen are the only ones I used to know in this class, just us and eighth graders. Pretty boring actually. Or at east until the principal gets involved.  
Intercom: Due to our new student, there will be an assembly for her to introduce herself.  
  
Me: `an assembly for a new kid?' (thinking is `blah')  
Mr. Freeck: Please line up single file and wait by the door.  
The room is empty by the time her finishes talking. Except for Gretchen. And   
Me. She sighs and follows Mr. Freeck out. Where's T.J and the gang?   
Shouldn't they be waiting for her? I scribble a little drawing of Mr. Freeck being pushed of a cliff, sign it "Lawsen" and leave.The students are herded into the auditorium. We fall into clans:   
The Jocks (T.J and Vince's) Country Clubbers, Idiot Savants, cheerleader   
wannabes (the Ashley's group) Human Waste, Big Hair Chix, Suffering Artists,   
Goths, Shredders, the future army generals (gus's group) the geeks, and   
the poets(Mickey's group.)   
I am clanless. So is Gretchen, although I might put   
her in the individulists group. Nah. I have entered middle school   
with the wrong hair, the wrong clothes, and the wrong attitude. I have no   
one to sit with.  
Luckily I don't have to worry about sitting. I am called up to the   
stage.Principal:Hello there! Why don't you introduce your self? I think you'll have a wonderful time this year!I think he needs to lay off the laughing gas. He is grinning like   
he just found gold. I call him Mr. Teeth.  
  
Me:  
  
Principal:Come on! Don't leave us hanging!  
Another obnoxious smile. I wish HE would hang. He leans over to whisper to   
me.  
  
Principal:  
Talk now or detention for a week.  
  
I glare.  
  
Me:  
My names Ash.  
  
Snickers from the audience.  
Me:You can call me Ashes, freak or punk. Just don't expect to live   
another minute.Their pratically falling asleep in their seats. I'm not too far off   
myself.  
Me:I am a deranged murderer. Don't try anything. I was sent here on   
probation. I point to a cafeteria lady.  
  
Me:That's my probation officer.  
I get ready to walk off the stage when the principal grabs the   
microphone and my arm.  
Principal:Why don't you tell them the truth?  
  
Me:  
  
Principal: You might want to…  
  
He slips a detention sheet into my hand. He's still smiling.  
  
Me:Fine. My name IS Ash. I am in a band called "Ashes 2 Ashes." It   
consists of me and my best friends Lance, R.J, Mickey, Rust, and Retchren.I'm the lead singer, Lance and R.J play the guitars, Mickey and Retchren are backup singers, and Rust plays the electric keyboard. I have been suspened   
numerous times for fighting. Although, I still maintain that Ryan kicked   
himself in the balls. You leave me alone, I'll leave you alone, no   
one dies. Any questions?  
  
A boy in the back raises his hand.  
  
Boy: What are the titles of some of your songs?  
  
Me: Split Personality, Water on Ice, Dancing in the Street, You make me   
sick, Who I am, Pussycat, Ex-Girlfriend, and Over My Head.  
  
Girl:  
Will you sing a few lines for us?  
I shrug.  
  
Me:  
I do not trust  
So I can not love  
I would not dare to open up  
……………………………………….  
Can you help me?  
Can anybody hear me?  
Can they even see me?  
This is my reality…..  
,………………………………………  
Tell me why can't a just reach up and simply touch the sky?  
Tell me why can't I spread my arms and fly and fly and fly?  
Tell me why can't I say this?  
Why can't I do that?  
Tell me what do they want from me?  
Tell me how to act….  
  
I walk off the stage. There were more hands raised. I ignore them.   
Only 799 days and 4 periods until I get out of middle school.  
Gretchen Grundler was walking down one of the hall in the Jr. High  
school. She wore a blue ankle-length skirt, a white T-shirt, and  
sneakers. Instead of the big glasses she had worn before, she now   
had small frames, with square lenses.   
Her hair was shoulder-length, she had long given up pig-tails. She had a backpack over her shoulder, and a schedule in the other.Her attention was currently focused on the schedule,she wasreviewing the classes she had landed.  
  
1st period- English  
2nd period- Advanced Math  
3rd period- P.E  
4th period- Introduction to Computers  
5th period- Introduction to Computers (Continued)  
LUNCH  
6th period- Art  
7th period- REACT (like P.E)  
  
Ordinarily she would have been in History, and Science, but her  
scores on the aptitude test she had taken were so high, that she was  
allowed to chose an elective, instead. She jumped at the chance to   
be studying computers, one of her specialties.  
She could have dumped Advanced Math as well, but it was one of her  
favorite subjects. Unfortunately She wasn't as lucky with P.E.  
Aside from the Yo-Yo, Gretchen wasn't very athletic. She still  
enjoyed playing games with her friends, but she soon came to dispise  
proper P.E.  
This year would be particularly miserable because she would be  
expected to change into a school uniform in a locker room, and, even  
worse, to shower with the other girls.  
  
(At this thought, Gretchen involentarily shudders.)  
  
Part of the reason she had taken Introduction to Computers was that  
losing herself in the digital arts would be a perfect way to recover  
from P.E. Then she discovered shw would also have a secondary P.E.  
class in Seventh Period.  
  
What was this REACT thing anyway? Gretchen had never even heard of  
it. Her mulling was interupted when she realized that she had arrived at her first class.  
Ah English, quiet, subtle, old school. To her, studying the finerpoints of the English language was the perfect way to start the day.  
  
She pitied the poor kids that got Stuck with P.E. first Period, and  
Silently thanked whatever Deities happened to be listening, that she  
had managed to avoid it.  
She took a seat about three rows from the front, on the aisle. A few  
years ago she would have sat down front row center, but she had  
mellowed a bit since then.  
She put her backpack down, and started taking out the materials she  
thought she would need. She was also quietly watching the other  
students as they entered.   
Of Course the Ashleys were sitting together in a group, talking to each other. Knowing them, they were probably comparing outfits.  
A few minutes later, a girl walked in that caught Gretchens  
attention. The girl had a long ponytail, and was sporting a mild   
punk look, but that wasn't what interested Gretchen. Gretchen didn't  
recognize the girl, but there was something vaguely familiar about her.  
The girl sat down in the seat across the aisle from her, and glanced around the room, as though looking for someone.Before Gretchen could ponder this for too long, her attention wasdistracted when a boy entered.   
His eyes were blue, and his hair was blonde.He was dreesed well, light brown slacks, a white long-sleeved shirtcovered with a light jacket the same color as the slacks, and a pair  
of light brown loafers. His clothes looked like they would be better  
suited for yacht club, excepte they were inland.  
Gretchen noticed that she was somewhat attracted to this newcomer,  
and she wasn't the only one. The moment he had walked in, the   
Ashleys had stopped talking, and focused on him. Gretchen quietly chuckled to  
herself, Ashley A.'s toungue was practillay hanging out.  
  
The moment the boy had seated himself, in the front row no less, the  
Ashley returned to their conversation, only now their speach was a  
bit more rapid.Once again, Gretchen turned her attention to the strange her across  
from her. She couldn't help but think this girl was somehow familiar, it was slightly unsettling.  
Jason walked down the hall, surrounded by people. He had just come  
from the most entertaining assembly all year. He got back to   
English, and took his seat behind the new girl.  
He wore his usual jeans, and red T-shirt. His dirty blonde hair was  
as unkempt as ever.The rest of first period went by quietly enough, and before Jason   
newit, it was almost over.  
Jason decided to take a chance. He leaned toward the new kid.  
Jason: Want a piece of advice. When the bell rings, don't get up  
right away.  
A moment later, the bell rang, and most of the kids in the class got  
up, and headed for the door En Mass.  
Jason: You see, it's always a stampede.  
Jason got up to go, but then he turned around, and faced the girl name Ash.  
  
  
Jason: Oh, by the way, the name's Jason. Eighth-Grader by trade,  
Seventh-Grade sympathizer by heart. I'll be your unofficial guide to  
Fourth Street Jr. High. So, where are you headed next period?  
  
()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()(())()()()()()()()()()()(())()()  
(())()()()()()()()(()  
  
I sighed impatiently. This guy was blocking my way out. And what   
was with the seventh grader sympathizer line? Yes, true, it would make most girls fall deeply in "love" but I am so not "most girls". Didn't he get that from   
the assembly?   
I kept quiet and waited for him to move. He obviously wasn't getting it, and if he was, he certainly wasn't letting it show. I wonder how   
long it would take for me to punch his lights out? Finally I put on my best   
"annoyed witch" look (which came quite naturally lately) and gave him what   
he wanted.  
ME: If you absoloutly HAVE to know, my next class is Advanced 8th grade   
Math, now, if you could MOVE, I could get to my locker, and make it to   
class on time! We've got approximatly, oh, 3 minutes until the tardy bell rings.  
  
To be quite honest I had no idea where this next class was, but who wants to   
be seen walking around with a GUIDE? No matter how cute he was… AH!   
Where'd THAT thought come from?! Get a grip Spinelli! This is YOU! Not a ASHLEY!   
Although, techincally I AM an Ashley but… oh this is too complicated.  
  
Simon: My apologies, dear lady. Oh, and I'm headed for advanced math  
to, and yes it is as boring as it sounds. Oh, In case you're  
wondering you don't have to worry. The math class is only three   
doorsto the left. And I don't mean tour guide, just consider me a walking   
information booth.  
  
Jason heads out the door.  
  
Jason(to himself): New kids. They think they know everything. That  
is, until they take a wrong turn and end up in a broom closet. She's  
a fiery one. I just hope she doesn't try mouthing off to a senior.  
I'd really hate to see her locked in the basement like the last one.  
  
Oh, since Jason said that last part to himself, Ash didn't hear it.  
  
I turned to walk down the hall to class. But not before making sure   
the "walking info booth" wasn't following. I wander how many classes I   
have with him.   
Unfortunatly, because I was watching for him, I ran smack into the two   
eigth graders from earlier, and they do NOT look happy. I dropped   
my books in the collision, so I bend to pick them up. As I reach down the   
two grab my rms and drag me off down the hall.   
The teachers and hall moniter barely give us a passing glance. I guess its up to me. I'm about to use some karate on the guys when 5 more jocks appear behind us. I'm amused to see   
that T.J is with them.   
They follow us until we reach a locked door.Grinning, they push me into the room, which happens to have a light of stairs waiting for me. Oh fudge. "That'll teach you to take our   
seats…New Kid."   
He spat out new kid like it was an insult, and to them it probably was. A tumble down a little, until my intense training takes over. I land with a soft thud, making sure to land laying down, to satisfy the jocks. I pretend to be crying (Yeah right, Me, crying? As if!), and the fact hat I probably sprained my ankle gives me my motivation.  
  
T.J steps to the top stair, grins, and places his hand on the one   
lightbulb lighting the room. "Nighty night, new kid…" He grabs the bulb and   
crushes it in his hand. It is now completely dark.  
"Whats happened to you teej?" I shout after him as I hear the door   
lock behind him. The bell rings, and I'm reminded of Simon. Maybe a tour guide would have been a good idea…  
  
15 min. later…  
  
"HIYA!!!!!"  
  
I grab on to the stair rails, lift my self up, focus all my strength to my legs, and try for the 100th time to kick the door down. I had managed to create a large crack in the wood, but the door still held. Earlier I had ingnored the pain in my throbbing and swollen ankle, navigated   
my way up the stairs, and devised this "wonderful" plan.  
  
30 minutes later…  
  
One more should do it… "HIEEE!!!!!!" I slam myself against the   
door, and finally the hinges break off, and the door falls into the hallway, me on top of it.  
"YES!" I stand up and do a little victory dance. "Who's the woman! I'm the woman! YEAH! Spinelli! Spinelli! Spinelli!" I make rooting motions, and use my real name since everyone should be in class.   
I was wrong."Spinelli?" a tentitive voice asks. I glance up and see Mikey, water from the drinking fountain spilling on his shirt. He seems oblivious to it, and looks unsure.  
I bit my lip so hard it bleeds. "Um…" I really hope he won't tell,   
but even if I threaten him, it'll make front page of the school newspaper by   
tommorrow morning. I make gestures down the hall, "I gotta go…" I speed away down the hallway, stopping only to pick up my books, which were still laying in the middle of the hallway.  
  
5minutes later…  
  
I hadn't forgotten Simons directions, but they were useless since I didn't   
know where I was. Needless to say, it took me a few minutes to get   
to class.   
When I walked into the room all eyes turned to me, including Simons,   
Gretchons, T.J's, and the two jerks from earlier. Simons were unsurprised, and there was a hint of sympathy in them, which made me wonder if he had set me up for it.   
Gretchen's were bored, with a slight smugness to them.   
T.J.'s and the two lugs were surprised, but the lugs were angry, while T.J. seemed amused. I made sure to fling my hair as I went past their desks, so that some of the chunks of wood in my hair would land on their desks.   
I smiled sweetly and took the chair the teacher gestured to, which was right between Simon and T.J. near the back of the room."Sorry I'm late." I said, then settled my head in my hands, preparing for a well deserved nap.  
Jason tried not to stare at Ash. He had hoped she could avoid the  
basement, but from the looks of it, she wasn't so lucky. Jason  
flinched as thought back to the day he had been dumped in the  
basement.  
He had been stuck down there for over an hour before the janitor  
finaly came along. Jason was surprised that Ash had gotten out so quickly. From the pieces of wood in her hair, he could only assumethat the janitor would have to replace the door soon. Jason was right, this was no ordinary girl.  
  
Gretchen passed a quick glance at the new girl. She noticed the wood  
in her hair, and figured out what had happened. Miraculously, Gretchen had managed to avoid the basement, although she wasn't sure how. Soon, the class had settled down into the usual monotony.   
Gretchen noticed that the new girl had actually managed to take a nap without  
anybody noticing. It wasn't surprising, not everyone enjoyed Algebra as much  
as she did. And once Mr. Henson, the math teacher got going on the  
blackboard he really went of into his own world.  
A bomb could go off, and he probably wouldn't notice. The end result is that very few people were actually studying math. Gretchen was trying to soak up as much as she could.  
The next period was P.E. and Gretchen wanted plenty of math to think about so she could distract herself from how miserable she would be. Miss Roberts, the girls coach, was about as charming as a drill seargent.  
Gretchen was just amusing herself imagining Miss Roberts dressed as a drill seargent, when a loud buzz peirced the air, and the pricipal came onto the P.A. anouncing a fire drill.   
The noise startled the new kid awake, and most people headed out the door, greatful for the escape. Gretchen noticed that the new girl haddropped something on the floor. She had stormed out so fast that she hadn't noticed.   
Gretchen walked over, and picked it up, it looked like some kind of buisiness card. Unfortunately Gretchen had more important things to worry about. She headed for the door stopping to tug on mr. Henson's shoulder, he had been so caught up in one of the equations on the board, that hehadn't noticed the fire drill.   
  
Gretchen soon got outside, and noticed that the usual groups had formed. She had noticed that Simon, the new boy was standing withJason, and Ash, the new girl was standing by herself. The phrase, if looks could kill, came to mind. The fire drill had woken her out of a sound sleep, and she was obviously in very bad mood.  
  
Just then, Gretchen rememebered the buisiness card. She took it out  
of her pocket, and for the first time, got a good look at it.  
Gretchen let out an audible gasp, she couldn't believe what she had  
read. Printed neatly on the card were the word.  
  
Ashley Spineli: Northmoon Modeling Agenicies Inc.  
  
Gretchen couldn't believe it, this new girl, who had just recently been dumped into the basement was her old friend. In her mind, Gretchen went back to the day that she had come back from camp, only to have Menlo tell her that Spineli had moved away.  
Without Spineli there, Gretchen had drifted away from the others, and had spent much of her time since then alone. And now, all of a sudden, she was back, as though she had dropped straight out of the sky. Wait a minute, Gretchen took another look at the card. Northmoon Modeling Agencies?   
Spineli worked for a modeling agency? The Spineli she had known had absolutely nothing to do with fashion, and now she was a model. Spineli had obviously changed.Gretchen had lots of things to think about she had decided not to aproach Spineli right now.  
Jason was talking to Simon, the new boy, he had discoverd that Simon played the piano, and that they had music class together. This was going to be fun, there hadn't been a good piano player since last year.  
Suddenly, Jason's train of thought was interupted by a loud gasp. He noticed that that one of the bookworms, Gretchen he thought her name was, was staring at Ash. She had a look on her face, as though she had just swallowed an eraser.Something was going on, Jason decide to keep his eyes, and ears open. This could turn out to be a very interesting day.  
I was jolted awake by a loud ringing in my ear. Freaking fire drill. Why'd they pick today to have a fire drill? I was up late last night doing a casting job, and I had to get up early this morning. Although, Iguess I'd be pretty mad ANYWAY. Simon rattled on about some piano thing, and surprisingly, Jason was soaking it in, I guess he plays piano too.   
I'll have to consider them for Rust's replacement. Rust was moving in a week, and   
without an electric keyboard, our band wouldn't sound complete. I ask them   
if they want to come watch us practice during lunch, but I get no response,   
I wonder if they even hear me. My old school got out for an 1 ½ for   
lunch, and my mother was going to drive them over during my Science, and   
have them sit during science with me. The principal had allowed us the stage, which is   
in the auditorium next to the lunch room, for our practice. And we would still hold our after school meetings on Friday.  
I was about to repeat myself, when I noticed Gretchan staring at   
me, then at a small card in her hand, then back at me again. What did she want,   
an autograph? I almost laughed out loud, what would I sign it as, "Ash/Spinelli/freak?" Yeah right. She continued that routine, and I finally got bored and started singing to myself. It was a song that I had made up and was going to sing to the gang during lunch, then, if they liked it, we would start putting together the instrument parts in it.  
  
"Her parents never took the young girl to church  
Never spoke of His name  
Never read her His word  
Two non-believers walking lost in this world  
Took their baby with them  
What a sad little girl  
  
Her daddy drank all day and mommy did drugs  
Never wanted to play  
Or give kisses and hugs  
She'd watch the TV and sit there on the couch  
While her mom fell asleep  
And her daddy went out  
  
And the drinking and the fighting  
Just got worse every night  
Behind their couch she'd be hiding  
Oh what a sad little life  
And like it always does, the bad just got worse  
With every slap and every curse  
Until her daddy in a drunk rage one night  
Used a gun on her mom and then took his life  
  
And some people from the city took the girl far away  
To a new mom and dad  
And kisses and hugs everyday  
Her first day of Sunday school the teacher walked in  
And a small little girl  
Stared a picture of Him  
  
She said I know that man up there on that cross  
I don't know His name  
But I know He got off  
He was there in my old house  
And held me close to His side  
As I hid there behind our couch  
The night that my parents died"  
  
Spinelli sighed. The sad thing was that song was entirely true. It described her life when she was 8, when life wasn't so "perfect." Her adoptive parents were the ones that called her "pookie" and watched wrestling with her, and dressed so weird. My real parents had been abusive, but she never let anyone know. Not even Teej or the others.   
The only people that knew were Gretchen (its kind of hard to keep a secret from her), my adoptive parents, and the band. I had told the band because they had noticed my songs   
were all about girls with problems, and rebels, ect. The only person in the band who wasn't surprised was R.J. He had been my best friend when it had happened, so he knew all about it. The songs were my way of letting secrets out. I pushed all thoughts of the incident out of my mind.   
If I ignored it, sometimes it went away, and I could be free. And WHAT was Gretchan   
DOING???????? It had been driving me nuts for the past few minutes. So I decided to investigate.  
I stormed over to Gretchan, and "communicated."  
  
Me: Would you stop staring?! It's FREAKY! And what is that?!I reached out and grabbed the card from her. There, spelled neatly on the front was:  
  
Ashley Spinelli: Northmoon Modeling Agencies Inc.  
  
Me: Oh freak…  
  
Gretchen stood there, dumbfounded. Her old friend stood right in  
front of her.Gretchen was about to say something, when the pricipal came over   
the P.A. telling everyone to go back in. Gretchen looked at Spineli nervously.  
  
Gretchen: Not now, later, at lunch.  
  
Gretchen handed Spineli the card, and headed back to class. Soon, everyone had retaken their place in class, and Mr. Henson resumed his lesson, completely oblivious to how complicated the lives of two girls in his class had just become.  
Finally the bell rang to mark the end of second period. For the first time in years, Gretchen was actually looking forward to P.E. The girls coach kept them going so hard that it would be impossible for Spineli to force a conversation. She wasn't ready for that yet. She needed time to think.   
What was she suppsoed to say. She hadn't seen Spineli in years. They had both changed so much. For the first time since coming to 4th Street Jr. High Gretchen dreaded lunch. Lost in thought, Gretchen silently headed for the girl's locker room.  
  
Remember J.J. they're not going to eat lunch in the caffeteria, they're going to eat lunch at Mac's place, but don't worry, there's a live stage at Mac's. Oh, by the way, in case you're wondering, Jason plays guitar. I wonder how Spinelli's going to handle P.E..  
  
P.E should be illigal. It's terrible, boring, and the teachers a witch. I mean, she reminds me of a thousand Gus's dad rolled into one.  
  
Mrs. Roberts: New student up first! Obstacle course! Now now now!  
I glare at her.  
  
Me: I have a name.  
  
Mrs. Roberts: Go go go! You're losing time quickly missy!  
  
I race off. The obstacle course is almost exactly like the one at my old school, luckily years of practice have enabled me to get the strides down, the jumps together, and the moves tight. First is the 20 meter run, not too hard, I finish it in a couple seconds. Then comes the 4ft hurdles, track team pays off and I clear them with room to spare.   
I'm up the rope, down the net, climb the stairs, shed my outer layers, and dive into the pool. It's olympic sized, and I have to swim it 5 times, there my swimming team helps. Out of the pool and into the fan/rocker.   
It's a long tunnel that rocks from side to side, then spins all the way around, with a huge fan in front, trying to push you back. It dry's the water from my suit, and I'm onto the bike. 5 laps around the gym and I'm done, with not a hint of sweat or hard breathing. I guess when I moved away, I threw myself into sports.   
The gym leader is speechless. Theres an improvement. I've completed the whole thing in less then 6 minutes. Finally she points to the locker room.  
  
Mrs. Roberts: Go get changed, your done. Free time until the periods over. Next kid! Move it move it move it!  
  
I grab my stuff from by the pool, and head to the showers.20 minutes later…I step out of the shower feeling refreshed. The whole locker room feels like a sauna, I had turned the water on super hot, then splashed myself with some cold water. That felt soooo good! And best of all I had the whole locker room to myself.  
I grab my stuff from the locker and quickly get changed. Then, I turn to my hair. Wet, it reached to about my knees, and it was a tangled mess. The pool and the shower had rinsed away most of the wood debris, and the rest would come out during the day. I pick up my comb, a few scruntches, and head to the mirror to tackle the tangles.  
  
5 minutes later…  
  
They were finally all gone, and my hair was smooth, dry, and slightly wavy. I make a part down the middle of my head, making pigtails. I pick up one side, then comb it up to the back part of the top of my head. I lock it in with a ponytail holder, then do the same process with the other side.   
I consider leaving like that, just to freak out Gretchen, but decide against it. I tie the pigtails in a loose knot on the top of my head, making it look like a crown made of hair. I leave the ends loose, and they appear to be one.   
It makes me look like a fairy princess, which is way too girly for me. So I use the wall plug in curling iron from the school, and curl a few strands to frame my face, and my hair, then I take out my personal favorite beauty product, "Comb on Color." I choose a bright orange, then streak my hair.  
It looks wild.I move onto makeup, and thanks to the miracle called eye liner glitter, I   
make my eyes up to look like a cats. Sticking a color contact in, that was orange and red striped, I complete the illusion. Using a DARK red lipstick and putting a little green glitter gloss over it I become a complete cat.   
Awesome.  
I put away my stuff, grab my coat, and head out of the locker room into the gym. I make a beeline across the suddenly quiet gym, toward Mrs. Roberts.I stick out my hand.  
  
Me: I need a pass to get out of school for this period.  
  
The teacher looks almost afraid to say no. My styles usually have that affect to people.  
  
Me: I'm waiting.  
  
Mrs. Roberts: I can't do that.  
I flex my muscles just enough to let her know I have them. I hate threatoning people, but this was important.  
  
Me: I think you can.  
  
She writes something down, hands it to me, then slowly turns back to the frozen class.  
  
Mrs. Roberts: Back to work! Gretchen! It's your turn!  
  
I leave smiling.  
  
30minutes later…  
  
R.J and the band and I are all sitting in a booth on an on school resteraunt named Mac's place. It's not bad, and theres a live stage, which is what I'm after.  
  
Me: So your in?  
  
They nod and pass grins.  
  
Me: cool. Meet you here during 5th period for rehersal, we perform during lunch. Got it?  
  
Rust: yup we got it Spin. I can't believe we're doing this.  
  
R.J looked at his watch.  
  
R.J: We better go- our passes are almost up. If we hurry, we'll probably make it to detention before the D.M gets back.The D.M was the detention moniter.  
  
Me: You guys still using the "bathroom trick?"  
  
They laugh and nod. I grin.The bathroom trick was when you ask to go to the bathroom, ditch school, and while the moniter was out looking for you in the halls, you sneak   
back into detention. When she comes back to find you all asleep, doing homework, ect,   
you claim you had a stomach ache, and had been waiting there for at least 20minutes.The D.M's had yet to catch on.I hug them all a quick goodbye, watch them ride away on their bikes, and make it into class right as the bell rings. Rust's farwell concert is gonna be a blast.   
Gretchen stood alone in the locker room, it was obvious that she was in a bad mood. She had been so distracted thinking about Spineli, that she had tripped, and fallen into the pool. The end result is that her gym suit was thoroughly soaked, and so was she.  
After taking points away for not comepleteing the course, Mrs.Roberts had sent her to the locker room to change.Gretchen was actually glad of this, not only does she get out of gym   
becuase she only had one gym suit, but for once, she was alone in the locker room, so she could shower in peace.  
Ever since the fire drill,she had been unable to get Spineli out of her mind. Not only had the distraction caused to miss three problems in math class for the first time in her life, but now she had fallen, head-first, into a pool.  
She was all right, but this couldn't go on. Gretchen made up her mind, when lunch came, she had to sit down with Spineli, and talk this out. She just wish she knew what to say. Gretchen finished changeing back into her normal clothes, and went to drop her gym suit off at the school laundry.  
Jason, and Simon were in the music room. Simon was sitting in front of a piano, and Jason was sitting nearby, tuning his guitar. Simon was just finishing a chord.  
  
Jason: Hey, you're pretty good with that.  
  
Simon: Thanks, I've always been good with it.  
  
Jason: So, where do come from, anyway?  
  
Simon: New York, I moved down here, when my father was transfered.  
  
Jason: Don't worry, I'm sure I'll get the full picture at the assembly later.  
  
Simon: Assembly, what do you mean?  
  
Jason: Don't you remember, when they put that girl up in front of everybody, and made her inotrduce herself. You're getting the same thing, fifth period.  
  
Simon: Wonderful, I enjoy being in front of people, but this isn't what I had in mind.  
  
Jason: Don't worry, about it, you'll do fine, and after the assembly, I'll take you to lunch, my treat.  
  
Simon: I suppose it won't be so bad.  
  
Jason: That's the spirit, now let's get down to business.  
  
Jason plays a riff on his guitar.  
  
Boy this is a wierd school, they have two asemblies, and a fire   
drill in one day, and they have a resturaunt, and a luandry on campus.   
What next?  
  
The History teacher drowned on endlessly, as if just the sound of her voice will inspire us. Well, I'm inspired. I'm inspired to go to sleep again. An hour and a half later the bell ending 4th period wakes me up.   
I was having an awful dream, and it had inspired me for my next song, I think I'll call it "The Hero." I race to Science, grab 5 seats in the back (for Rust and the gang) and quickly write it down.  
  
There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away  
Chorus  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you  
  
It's a long road  
When you face your world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear  
Chorus  
Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away  
Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time You'll find the way  
Chorus  
I think the gang will like it, they should be here any minute.  
  
10minutes later…  
  
"WAZZUP PEOPLE!!!!!!" The gang has arrived. Rust is shouting and giving peace signs, the rest are looking comfortale, yet inching away from Rust. They have their hair spiked as usual, wearing baggy clothes, looking "hot" as ever, and they plop their instrument cases by the door. I laugh quietly as they come over to sit by me.   
The teacher is shooting them mad looks, but she trys to ignore them and continue her lesson. So we whisper quietly.  
  
Rust: Hey Spinelli, heard you made up so more songs. They use my real name, I don't care any more. I nod and pass them the lyrics to them. They've come to expect new lyrics every time we meet, and we decide what we want to use during the meeting.  
  
They're eyes widen as they read them.  
  
R.J: Wow- this "A little girl" song is amazing. I never thought you'd be so open about it.  
  
I shrug and make a face.  
  
Me: Its not that good. And besides, why not be honest? Ignoring it won't help. Its part of a`healing process.'  
  
Lance shudders: You sound WAY too much like your counsler.  
  
Me: I should- I'm quoting her.  
  
Mikey picks up Hero.  
  
Mikey: Well, this is a cool one anyway. Its not your usual depressing music. In fact…  
  
He picks up a piece of blank music paper and a pencil.  
  
Mikey: You guys get yours out. Spinelli- sing it to us. I want to preform this during lunch.  
  
Retchren: Are you sure we can get it down by then?  
  
R.J: Yeah- we can go practice in the auditorium after the new kids assembly.  
  
Me: You heard about that?  
  
R.J: Yeah- it should start right about…  
  
Overcom: We will have another assmbly to introduce Simon. It starts in 5 minutes. Get to the auditorium.  
  
R.J smiles : …Now.  
  
They pick up their instruments and follow me to my locker, where I get out the head microphones.  
  
Me: All set. Lets go grab a seat.  
  
10minutes later…  
  
Simon stands on the stage looking very uncomfortable. Mr. Teeth, the pettypal (as I call them) just gave him the "tell the truth, welcome to 13th street school BS. We've scored front row seats and can see little beads of sweat on his face. I laugh and write a little list.  
  
LIES THEY TELL YOU IN MIDDLE SCHOOL  
1; We're here to help you achieve your dreams  
2; We care about you and your thoughts  
3; We enforce the dress code  
4; There is no violence allowed in school  
  
I pass the unfinished list to the gang, and grinning they add their own.  
  
R.J- Any student cheating will be sent to detention  
  
Retchren- You will not be assigned more then 2 hours of homework each night  
  
Lance-After school activities will be `fun and exciting'  
  
Rust: The teachers are your friends  
  
Mikey: School food is made from the best supplies available.I'm pretty sure theres gonna be more as the year progresses. And Simon starts speaking…  
  
Simon stood in front of the podium. Well, here goes nothing , he thought.  
  
Simon: My name is Simon Trent. I'm originaly from New York City. My father is vice president of Eternity Records, a recording label. We recently moved here, when he was reasigned. My personal hobbies are myths, and legend, and playing the piano. I can handle just about any kind of music, except really heavy metal.  
  
Any questions?  
  
I looked at Rust, who nodded. Then I turned to the gang.  
  
(whispering) Me: Any objections?  
  
There are none, so I stand up.  
  
Me: I've got a couple.  
1. Will you consider joining our band during lunch for an audition to join?  
2. Can you play the electric keyboard?  
3. Do you think your father would consider letting us record an album of our best songs with Eternity Records?  
4. Would you ever consider changing your look…  
  
I gesture at my wild cat look.  
  
Me: To something more wild?  
  
Simon:  
1: I suppose I could try.  
2:Yes, I can manage one very well.  
3: You'd have to talk with him about that, but I could ask him if he'll talk with you.  
4: No, I enjoy looking straight ahead just fine, It may be a bit ordinary,. but why mess with something that works?  
  
I'm a bit miffed. Did he just tell me off on the last one? Even so, I'm not   
gonna argue with someone who could get us in a recording lab. But that doesn't stop the others. Rust stands up next to me.  
  
Rust: Who said it was working?  
  
I elbow him…HARD, Lance stands up beside Rust.  
  
Lance: Yeah- we're done with ours.  
  
Then, in his best `game show host voice' : The floor is open to all unimportant questions now.   
I glare and we sit down. Sometimes boys can be so WEIRD.Ashley Q. stands up in the row behind us, followed by the other Ashleys.  
  
Ashley Q: Like, I don't think you should waste your time with HER.  
  
Ashley B: Yeah, why bother, when you can hang out with cool people,   
like us.  
  
Ashley A: Or do more then `hang out.'  
  
Ashley T: Honestly Ashley A. I saw him first!  
  
Ashley Q: No I did!  
  
Ashley A: You can HAVE him. I got my sights set on that hunk in 8th grade.   
Jasper, was his name.  
  
I roll my eyes. This fight could take hours. So I turn to them and glare.  
  
Me: I think you mean Jason. And I wouldn't bother. From what I've seen, he   
is WAY too smart to hang out with know-it-all brats with no fashion sense.  
  
Ashley A: Oh. So THAT'S why he avoids you Ash!  
  
Ashley Q: Yeah- you've got this major bad habit of talking about yourself.  
  
Me: Look who's talking, your majesty.  
  
I bow mockingly.  
  
Ashley T: Honestly Ash. That punk look, its so 50 years ago! If it was EVER in!  
  
I'm about to roll my eyes and sit down again, when Rust and the band stand up and face them. Rust and R.J. put their arms around my shoulders and waist, while Lance and Mikey scoot in closer to me, Retchren has her fists clenched. I see the Ashley's eyes widen with shock at seeing me with guys like THEM.  
Rust and the gang (excluding Retchren) are almost Jason's match in looks, and they're confidence and attitude make them a major `chick magnet'. It's fun and comes in handy when girls pick on me.  
  
Lance: Well, I think it looks totally hot on her.  
  
I almost roll my eyes again, but stop. Was I just complimented? Um… is this   
where I'm supposed to blush? Oh whatever, acting like a girl is WAY too complicated, so I smirk at the Ashleys instead.  
  
R.J puts on a total imitate of Ashley A: HONESTLY Ashley's, Where have you BEEN?  
  
Mickey imitates Ashley Q: Like, totally R.J!  
  
Mickey and R.J: Scandolous!  
  
The Ashleys look really mad, especially Ashley A. But she tries to put on a cool calm face.  
  
Ashley A: That was like totally rude!  
  
Rust: So? Like your any better?  
  
Ashley Q: Of COURSE. We're ALWAYS better at everything. Haven't you figured that out yet?  
  
Me: Wanna test that theory in a one to one fight? Rust shakes his head up and down, he's a sucker for a good match. Although, it wouldn't last long.  
  
Retchren: Don't do anything you'll regret later. And believe me, you'd regret THAT.  
Theres an `ahemming' from the stage. The pettypal is looking a little angry.  
  
Mr. Teeth: Are you all done yet? Good, lets finish the assembly. Mr. Simon?  
  
Simon had just answered the girl's questions, and she looked a little ticked about the last one,when the people she was with started cracking jokes. They were interupted by a bunch of girls sitting just above them.  
  
Simon was greatful for this, because it took the attention off of him. At one point one of the girls actual said she liked him, but he could tell the she was one of those people who have their noses in the air. Simon didn't care for people like that, they were a bit to unrealistic for his taste.  
  
  
Then one of the girls said she liked some boy named Jasper, Ash corrected her, and mentioned Jason.Simon noticed that at this, Simon stuck his finger down his throat as though he were trying gag. Then the guys with Ash started imitating the girls. This was gettin good, these guys should do improv. Then, it looked as though one of the girls was trying to pick a fight with one of the guys.Fortunately, the pricipal interupted them, unfortunately, that brought everyone's attention back to him.  
  
Simon: Oh, that's all right, sir, I wouldn't want to interupt such a  
fine performance.  
  
Miraculously the bell rang, signaling the end of fourth period.  
  
Simon: Oh, would look at the time, I'm going to be late for fifth  
period.  
  
At that point, someone could've mentioned that Simon's fifth period  
teacher was in the auditorium, but it wouldn't have done any good.  
Simon was already out the door, and several other people were   
heading  
out too, greatful for the opportunity to escape.  
  
In fifth period, Simon will be heading to Mac's place. The music  
teacher requested that he sit in with Spineli's band. Jason will be  
their to, he's going to open with a guitar solo.  
Gretchen will be in the audience during lunch, it might be a good  
chance for Spineli to sit down, and talk to her.  
But, in the mean time, it's practice time.  
  
MaxJ1800  
  
I sighed and plopped down on the floor. It had been fifteen   
minutes, and the   
band was hurrying to finish up writing the music to her song. It   
was turning   
out pretty good, and I'm excited to play during lunch, but   
sometimes it just   
took so LONG. Simon looked pretty bored too, his music teacher had   
stuck him   
with us, and I don't think this is what he had in mind.  
5 minutes later…  
R.J threw down his pen and smiled at me.  
R.J: we're done.  
Me: finally.  
I stood up and placed the head mic over my head. The others   
followed suit,   
and picked up their instruments. Aside from playing them, they also   
were all   
back up singers. Mickey pcks up his drum sticks, twirls them in the   
air, and   
gives out a war cry.  
I clap my hands.  
Me: Alright! Lets do this!  
We preform "Hero" and work on the dance moves that Retchren and I   
do.   
They're pretty cool, but the songs a little slow for my taste. I'm   
relieved   
when it finally ends and we can move on. Lance strums the first few   
notes of   
"Case of the ex" and the rest of the band joins in. It's kind of a   
love   
song, which I hate, but its fast so theres more moves we can do.   
Simon helps   
us coordinate some of the steps, and soon I'm doing twists in the   
air during   
the parts where I don't sing. After that is "Split Personality" and   
a few   
other fast ones, then a slow song, then a last fast song to wake   
the crowd   
up for their classes. It will be an awesome concert, and I can't   
wait till   
lunch. But theres one more item of business that needs to be taken   
care of.  
Me: Simon, come here.  
I help him up the stage and Rust scoots away from the keyboard. I   
shove   
Simon behind it, hand him the music for the last song we're gonna   
practice,   
and Rust comes up beside me for our duet. Both R.J and Rust know   
it, but   
since it's Rust's farewell concert, we decided to let him sing it.   
And it   
would be a test of Simons playing abilities.  
Me: This ain't a song for the broken hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud  
  
Both: It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life  
  
Rust: This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For T.J and Spinelli who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks  
  
Both: It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
`Cause it's my life  
  
Me: Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Rust: Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down  
  
Me: It's my life  
And it's now or never  
`Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
Both: My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
Both: It's my life  
And it's now or never  
`Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
Me: `Cause it's my life  
  
I think we sounded pretty good, and Simon was truly talented behind   
the   
piano. He is definatly a replacement consideration.  
  
Gretchen sat a a table in Mac's Place. Spineli and her friends had  
just finished several songs. They were really good. Simon was  
surprsiingly good with the keyboard.  
Spineli's group took a break, and Jason headed up to the stage, and  
playing his guitar, he was good, too. Gretchen decided that this was  
the perfect time to sit down, and talk to Spineli.  
She was with her group at a table by the stage. She wondered how to  
get Spineli's attention.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Simon was sitting down, talking to Spineli.  
  
Simon: Ash, I've got a great idea. My birthday is this saturday. The  
party's taking place at my house, and my dad said I could choose my  
onw entertainment. You guys perform at my party, and if my dad like  
what he hears, I might be able to con him into giving you a tryout.  
There's just one thing. There's this girl in our first period, I  
believe her name is Gretchen, I'd like to invite her, but I haven't  
the nerve to ask.  
I saw you talking to her during the fire drill, do you think you  
could talk to her?  
  
About Simon's party.  
It'll happen at his place on saturday, his house is huge. Jason will  
be there, and hopefully Gretchen, too. I'm thinking of inviteing the  
Ashleys to liven things up. Spineli, and her band need to start  
practicing. You can figure out a few more people to invite, I want  
this to be big.  
But, as for right now, I think it's time Gretchen, and Spineli sat  
down, and talked, don't you?  
  
MaxJ1800  
  
  
I raised an eyebrow. Simon was afraid of asking Gretchen to a   
party? Do I   
smell romance in the air? Simon and Gretchen WOULD be a cute   
couple.  
Me: Be right back!  
I head over to the table over, where Gretchen is sitting. I plop   
down next   
to her and smile at her.  
Me: Simon wants to invite you to his party. I think you've got   
yourself an   
admirer here. So what should I tell him? I'm just warning you   
though, some   
of the Ashley's are looking to date him, so you might want to   
decide   
quickly. And plus- it'll be major funny to see their faces when   
they find   
out he likes YOU and not THEM!  
  
Gretchen: Sure, I guess I can go. Spineli, I mean Ash, can I ask   
you  
something? Where have you been all these years? I mean, you could  
have tried to call me.  
  
Um, calling might have been a good idea. If I could have.  
Me: Things were busy Gretch. The teachers piled up homework, I had   
to catch   
up in class, I had to help unpack, I needed to practice with the   
band, and   
go to my sports teams practices, and plus the modeling thing.   
Honestly   
Gretch, I would have called if I had the time, and if I knew your   
phone   
number.  
I could see that she didn't know what I meant.  
Me: Think about this Gretch, can you remember one time that we've   
ever   
called each other? Or the rest of the gang? Whenever we needed to   
talk we   
always met at Kelso's or at one of our houses. And we were   
practically   
always together anyway!  
I tapped my fingers on the table absent-mindedly.  
Me: And where have I been? On the other side of the state, I went   
to 13th   
street middle school. And my schedule wouldn't allow me enough time   
to drive   
all the way over here to visit y'all. Heck- I didn't even know if   
y'all   
lived here any more! I tried to get a couple modeling jobs over   
here, so I   
could visit you in between photo shoots, but this place only   
recently became   
a hot modeling and acting area. I moved here cause my job gave me   
the   
opportunity too.  
Gretchen: I guess I can understand that. I've been kind of busy with  
school work, myself. Anyway, it's good to see you again. Listen,  
could you do me a favor, can you help me with the obstacle course.  
I'm getting tired of falling into the pool.  
  
  
I laugh- even in elementry school Gretchen was no good at sports.   
And   
falling into the pool seemed beyond her. But a friends gotta do   
what a   
friends gotta do.  
Me: There are a few things that will help prevent snorts stuff like   
that.  
1.ALWAYS wear nude colored swim shoes. They have excellent   
traction, which   
helps keep you from tripping on wet ground. And the teacher can   
barely see   
them if you put a ankle warmer around the top of the shoe.  
2.keep your mind focused, I meditate while I'm doing sports,   
it'screally   
relaxing and helps your concentration. You do know how to meditate   
right?  
3.In the pool you have to grab the water with your fists, and   
pull it   
behind you. Meditating will help you see yourself actually doing   
that. It   
helps you go faster, and farther.  
5. No matter how many tips I give you, theres no substitute for   
actual   
training.  
  
Gretchen smiled.  
  
Gretchen: Okay, thanks, oh and Spineli, it's good see you again.   
Just  
then, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Everybody headed   
out  
of Mac's place, and Gretchen aimed for her next class, Art.  
  
Let's see how Spineli handles art class.  
  
I grimiced as I walked into the classroom. The art teacher was   
bald, short   
and fat. He had written his name on the board, and was now drawing   
shapes   
around it. This was going to be a looooong semester. The bell had   
rung five   
minutes earlier, but due to the guys from the bus trying to "get"   
me again,   
I was late and they were in the nurses. But he didn't look up, he   
just kept   
on drawing…  
20 minutes later…  
What is it with this guy???? He is STILL drawing! We haven't even   
taken   
attendence yet! Gretchen and I are talking with Mikey, who finally   
snapped   
out of it and realized that NO he was not hearing things this   
morning, and   
YES I am Spinelli. After a VERY brief hugging session (I hate hugs)   
we sat   
down and caught up on the past. Mikey STILL wants to be a minstrel,   
don't   
ask me why, and aside from losing a little weight, he's the same as   
ever.  
Mr. Thomas (teacher): Ahem.  
Oh my gosh! Did the teacher actualy talk? It's a miricle! He sets   
down his   
chalk and turns to face us.  
Mr. Thomas: Your assignment for the rest of the year, your ONLY   
asignment,   
is this.  
He picks up a broken globe, twirls it around, and throws it into   
the air. I   
raise my hand.  
Me: We get to break things?  
Mr. Thomas: No. You get to pull a piece of paper out of here.   
Written on   
this paper is the one thing you will have to draw for the rest of   
the year.   
You will perfect it by the end of the semester.  
That's it? Just draw something? AWESOME! He comes around and I can   
hear   
groans, and complaints. One boy got a tube of lipstick for his   
assignment.   
He quickly sketches something and passes it around. When it reaches   
me, I   
laugh. It's a picture of a girl being eaten by the lipstick. When   
the   
teacher comes around to our side, I reach in, feel around for a   
second, then   
draw out one. A flower. That's it? I just have to draw a flower?   
Sweet! This   
definatly does not whomp, although if I had chosen a skull that   
would have   
been a lot cooler.  
  
Gretchen was sitting in art class with Mikey, and Spineli, it was  
good to just sit, and talk with old friends, again. The teacher had  
been caught up with drawing a mural on the blackboard around his  
name. Finaly he brought his attentiion to us.  
Thes teacher started going around with a glass globe. Finaly it was  
Gretchen's turn to pull out a slip of paper. The papaer had the   
word  
tree on it. That's it, she would just spend the rest of the year  
drawing a tree. Gretchen stared at the paper, wondering what kind   
of  
tree she should draw.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Gretchen stared deeply in thought at her paper, I just had to see   
what she   
got. A tree? She gets to draw a tree? Not fair! I mean, you could   
do all   
sorts of things with a tree, like hang things from it, make it   
different   
colors, ect, but a flower? What can you do with a FLOWER? Aside   
from make it   
different colors, which would be pretty boring.  
Mr. Thomas: you have the rest of the period to work on your   
assignment. Next   
time you will have only this to work on. In a week you will sculpt   
your   
object, and you will do that for 3 weeks. You will hear no more   
from me,   
unless you need help figuring out how to sculpt.  
With that he pressed a button, and the walls flipped, to show huge   
paper   
walls instead. He took out some pastels and started coloring. I was   
pretty   
sure we'd be left alone. So I turned and faced the difficult task   
of drawing   
a flower. I closed my eyes, picked up my pencil, and drew a few   
lines.  
15 minutes later…  
Gretchen: Um, Spinelli?  
I mumbled a yeah and opened my eyes. She pointed at my picture. Ok,   
that   
didn't work out too well. It looked completely real, except the   
stem was in   
a knot, the petals were wilted and some still in the process of   
dying. And a   
perfect replica of me in 4th grade made up a backdrop.  
Me: Well, I can't erase it. I used pen. And I can't let anyone see   
it,   
might as well frame it so it won't wrinkle, and stick it on my   
wall. I'll   
call it… `the little girl who fought back'. What do you think?  
I laugh, dip a paintbrush into my paint pallet, and try again. And   
wait for   
Gretchens response.  
Gretchen sighed. Sometimes, Spineli could have a strange sense of  
humor.  
  
Gretchen: That's nice, Spineli, but you don't have to do just one  
flower, you could do a bunch of flower, sort of a collage. And try  
drawing the stems into different shapes, like crosees, and such.  
  
Gretchen turned to her own work. She got out a pencil, and paper,   
and  
started drawing a Bonsai tree.  
  
Is Mikey going to get into this, or what?  
  
MaxJ1800  
  
I glanced at Gretchens paper. That has GOT to be the weirdest tree   
I have   
ever seen. Don't get me wrong, it looked real, but it was so   
DIFFERENT! Oh   
well, to each his own. A collage might be cool, or… I'm struck with   
a sudden   
idea, and I start painting immediately.  
50 minutes later…  
I throw my paint brush down and grin at my masterpiece. It's   
flowers, but   
standing away from it you can see the forth grade faces of T.J,   
Mikey,   
Vince, Gus, Gretchen and I. Standing at another angle you can see   
their   
faces as they are now. I had learned to do this kind of painting   
when I was   
little, my old parents didn't like it when I drew, so I pretended   
to draw   
scribbles, but from different angle they looked like different   
things. Once   
my parents had seen it at the wrong angle, and they saw the picture   
of a   
pheonix that I was drawing. They threw it into the fire, slapped   
me, then   
asked if the pheonix would come back to life like they were   
supposed to. I   
watched it burn, then started on a new picture. But now they were   
gone and   
my paintings were safe. Including this one.  
I'll wait for the paint to dry, then I'll take it home covered up.  
I like it, but its not something I'd want everyone to see. I wonder   
how   
Gretchens doing.  
Gretchen was laying out the design for her bonsai tree she was  
drawing. She looked over at Spineli's picture, it was really good.  
Gretchen had known about Spineli's artistic side ever since she had  
drawn a chalk mural that she had drawn in fourth grade. It had taken  
up the entire black top at third street elementary.  
Gretchen noticed the faces of her, and her friends in the mural.  
Grethcen sighed, thinking about how close they had been back in  
fourth grade.  
That had been a long time ago. Things had changed so much, and so   
had  
she. Gretchen had become so obsessed with this thought, that she was  
surprised by the end of period bell.  
Gretchen was relieved that there was only one period left. She had  
actually gotten used to REACT, she actually enjoyed it more than  
ordinary P.E.  
  
What now?  
  
MaxJ1800  
  
  
Spinelli sighed as she walked up to the ropes course, which was on   
the hill   
and it was about a 10 minute up-hill hike. Not that REACT wasn't   
worth it,   
it definatly was, but by the time you got up there your partner   
would be too   
tired to support you when you were climbing. Hopefully this time   
she would   
be assigned to someone at least mildly fit. She had a photo shoot   
tommorrow,   
and she was pretty sure the agency would not like it if she showed   
up with a   
broken arm.  
15 minutes later…  
Mrs. Beckworth: … so that's why you should always be safe on high   
things.   
Any questions? Good, now, lets assign partners, shall we?  
  
Spinelli opened her mouth to say something (rude) and Gretchen   
nudged her in   
the ribs. Mrs. Beckworth had spent 5 years in the Army, and 20 more   
in the   
Navy, and she was NOT one to make made. Unfortunatly that was one   
of   
Spinelli's hobbies, annoying people, but instead Spinelli just made   
a mental   
note to ask the teacher for some weasel creaming advice, you can   
never be   
too sure when it comes to snitches. Spinelli glanced around as the   
teacher   
assigned partners. All of her old friends from 4th grade were   
there, along   
with Lawson and his gang, the Ashley's, King Bob (who was still   
King) and   
his henchmen. Spinelli was especially glad to see King Bob, he had   
been one   
of her best friends in 4th grade, though no one but the two knew.   
They had   
remained secret friends, so it wouldn't look like the king was   
favoring her   
or any of her friends. She had missed him even more then the   
others, he had   
been her friend for a lot longer then the others, despite the two   
year age   
difference. He hadn't changed much, although, thankfully, he had   
lost the   
hockey stick scepter. She stared at him, then decided that her   
deserved to   
know she was back. So as she listened to Mrs. Beckworth assign   
partners (she   
ended up with T.J) she walked over to King Bob, pushed past the   
guards and   
put her hands on her hips. He stared at her, looking a little   
annoyed.  
  
King Bob: State your business…new kid.  
  
Spinelli acted offended, then grinned.  
  
Spinelli: I'm hurt…Roberto.  
  
She used his real name, he had made her swear she wouldn't tell   
anyone his   
full name, and in return she had admitted she was an Ashley.   
Recognition   
crossed his face and he jumped of the couch/thrown to hug her.  
  
King Bob: Ashley!  
  
He was the ONLY person she would EVER let live after calling her   
Ashley.   
Spinelli laughed, and tried to push away.  
  
Spinelli: Yes its me you big lummox, now let me go or I'll have to   
hurt you!  
  
He pulled away, but still held her shoulders, looking her up and   
down.  
  
King Bob: You haven't changed a bit Ashley. Or should I say "Ash."   
What's up   
with the new identity anyway?  
  
Spinelli looked at the ground.  
  
Spinelli: I just didn't want everyone to know I was back, I mean,   
I'm not   
the Spinelli they all knew, the one who hates makeup, and would   
rather DIE   
then wear a dress.  
  
King Bob lifted her chin until she was forced to look in his eyes.  
  
King Bob: Then who ARE you?  
  
Spinelli straightened, put her shoulders back, and met his warm   
gaze with a   
look of defience.  
  
Spinelli: I'm a model. I'm a martial art expert. I'm a rebel, and a   
singer.   
I would still rather wear ripped jeans and a baggy t-shirt then a   
dress, and   
I still don't like make-up.  
  
King Bob: Sounds like you still haven't changed much. And you have   
nothing   
to feel ashamed about. You may be a model, but your still  
the toughest girl I will EVER know. Now how about we talk later,   
looks like   
our partners are getting mad.  
  
Spinelli looked over at the others. T.J was smiling, but looked a   
little   
confused, Gretchen and Mikey were smiling at her, and Gus and Vince   
were   
ignoring her completely. Gus and Vince were paired, and Gretchen   
and Mikey   
were partners as well. Spinelli grinned at King Bob.  
  
Spinelli: Yeah. I better tell everyone who I am before Mikey does.   
He always   
WAS a big talker.  
  
They slapped hi-five and went off to join their waiting partners.  
  
20minutes later…  
  
"Move it or lose it Teej!"  
  
Spinelli glared up at T.J. He was moving so slow up the wall in   
front of her   
that she wanted to scream. She and T.J had been assigned to the   
climbing   
wall, while Gus and Vince were holding the ropes that held them up,   
and   
looking pretty bored. She didn't blame them, a snail could beat   
them to the   
top. The wall was too narrow for her to pass T.J, so she was   
impatiently   
waiting for him to grow up and climb. He smirked at her, and she   
knew he was   
being slow on purpose. So she decided to tell him, maybe knowing   
who she   
really was would stop his horrible attitude.  
  
Spinelli: If you hurry and get to the top, I'll let you in on a   
little   
secret.  
  
T.J glanced down at her.  
  
T.J: what if I don't want to know your secret?  
  
Spinelli: Trust me, you want to know.  
  
4minutes later…  
  
Spinelli watched as T.J riciched down and unhook his belt, before   
jumping   
down herself. She handed her belt to Vince, who thrust the support   
rope into   
her hands. T.J's speed had shot up after the secret was promised.  
  
T.J: So… whats the big secret?  
  
Spinelli turned to face him.  
  
Spinelli: My name is Ashley Spinelli.  
  
1 hour later…  
  
Spinelli laughed and waved goodbye to T.J, who waved and smiled. He had started coughing when she had told him her name, and after a LOT of retelling of memories, he had been convinced she was who she said.   
He had apologized for the basement thing, and later told Vince and Gus. Hugs were exchanged, much to Spinelli's disgust, and they spent the remaining time in class filling Spinelli in on the last 3 years.   
Not a lot had happened, she had remained in town long enough to save the world from no summer vacation or recess, and since then the only exciting thing that had happened was the graduation into middle school. So Spinelli filled them in on her life.  
  
5 minutes later…  
  
Spinelli glanced at her watch, where were her parents? They had promised to pick her up and school had ended 15 minutes ago. Just then a tan pickup truck pulled into the front of the school, a door opened, and out stepped…Joey?   
Her brother, who had run away several years ago, smiled and beckend to her.  
  
Joey: Yo Kid! Mom asked me to pick you up! They had to leave on another…thing.  
  
Spinelli knew by "thing'' he meant "FBI" mission. She had found out her parents were agents in 5th grade, and Spinelli had told Joey the few times she had seen him. And he may have been a crook, but she knew he would never lie to her about mom and dad's job. So she hopped in the front seat, pushing aside a few empty beer bottles. She glanced at him.  
  
Spinelli: You haven't been drinking have you?  
  
He stuck his key in the slot and started the engine. She could see his grip tighten on the steering wheel, until his knuckles turned white.  
  
Joey: No, of course not. Those are my friend's bottles. Say hi to them, they're in the backseat.  
  
A group of dirty hands stuck out through the window leading to the small back seat. Spinelli grimiced, but shook each one. Joey laughed as he turned onto the road leading to Spinelli's house.  
  
Joey: That's Jim, Buck, and Lional. I met them a few years ago in reform camp.  
  
Spinelli nodded. Her brother had gone to jail many times, for offenses like stealing, robbing banks, kidnapping, ect. Spinelli loved him, even if she didn't understand why he did the things he did. Her new parents didn't like her brother, but after a considerable amount of begging, they agreed to give the guest bedroom to Joey.   
He hardly ever stayed in it, he was always running off to some place or another. Spinelli watched as he turned onto their street… and drove right past her house. She glanced at Joey, who was grinning, and felt the car gain speed.  
  
Spinelli: Joey? Where are we going? That was our house!  
  
Joey clucked his tounge at her and turned onto the freeway.  
  
Joey: No kid, that was just A house. A house that you just happen to stay in. You see, I been thinking, I've had so much fun out here while you've been cooped up in this place, and that ain't fair. And the way I figure it, your old enough now to go out and join me, we could be a real team. You've got the brains, the build, and the looks to go far out here. Why waste it?  
  
Just then the car swerved, barely missing the cars in front of them. He swore and picked up a full beer bottle. Using his thumb he popped the top off, lifted it to his lips, and emptied it in one gulp. Spinelli just glared at him.  
  
Spinelli: How dare you.  
  
Joey turned to look at her. There was a puzzled look on his face.  
  
Spinelli: Look at the road for goodness sakes! Your gonna kill us all! And give me your arm!  
  
He stuck out his arm and kept driving. Spinelli felt his pulse, and wasn't surprised to find it was slowing down then speeding up again. She glared at him accusingly.  
  
Spinelli: how many drinks have you had today?  
  
He tightened his lips until they turned white. One of the guys in the back laughed and popped his head through the window. Spinelli thought Joey introduced him as Jim.  
  
Jim: Man- this guy is HAMERED! He's had more drinks then all of us   
COMBINED!  
  
  
Spinelli grabbed the steering wheel as Joey began to spin it in circles, causing the car to turn in tight circles. Despite the drunk Joey's protests, she climbed onto his lap so she could reach the pedals. Never taking her eyes off the road she asked Joey:  
  
Spinelli: And how many would THAT be?  
  
Jim shrugged.  
  
Jim: Well, I've had 5, Buck's had 7, and Lionals had 10, so I'm   
guessing he's had about 25-26.  
  
Spinelli gulped and gripped the wheel tighter. The last time Joey had had that many was 3 years ago, and he had been rushed to the emergency room, then went straight to jail. Besides that, even now he was an underage drinker, you had to be 21, and he was only about 18.  
  
A whirling sound caught Spinelli's attention and she risked a glance in the rear view mirror. Seeing a cop car following them, she sighed a breath of relief. Slowing the car down to a stop, she pulled over and jumped out of the car.   
The officer did likewise and ran over to meet her. After a quick explanation on what was going on, the officer radioed the other cops, then led Spinelli to his car. He opened the passengers side door and Spinelli slipped inside.  
  
Officer: My names Rick, wait here until the reinforcments come. You're not in trouble, but we'll need to take you back to the station to be questioned. After that you can call your parents and have them pick you up there. This won't take long.  
  
Spinelli was about to tell him that her parents were out of town, but he was already out of ear shot. She took her backpack off and searched for the winger dinger she had left over from lunch. Searching around with her hand she came across a small, hard object. She pulled it and grinned, it was her cell phone.   
She pressed 0 for the operater, and soon she was connected to Flappy Burgers, where T.J's older sister, Becky, worked. Becky had never liked Spinelli for the same reasons the Ashley's didn't, because Spinelli wasn't "girl" enough for them. But Spinelli hoped Becky would forget about that and do this for her.  
  
Spinelli: Hi, is Becky Detweiler there?  
  
The girl on the other end of the line sighed impatiently, and in a southern accent she replied:  
  
Girl: You mean the manager? Yeah let me go get her.  
  
There was a loud noise, a little static, and finally Spinelli heard Becky's   
voice.  
  
Becky: Yo. This is Becky. Make it fast, I've got work to do.  
  
Spinelli: Becky? It's me Spinelli, T.J's friend.  
  
Becky: I remember you! Your that tomboy that read my diary and   
wanted to make copies of it! What do YOU want?  
  
Spinelli sighed, she had hoped Becky had forgotten the diary thing.  
  
Spinelli: Yes it's me. Anyway…  
  
Spinelli explained it to Becky and watched the policemen handcuff her brother and his friends.  
  
Spinelli: … So I was wondering, could you come pick me up and drop   
me off at my house? Please?  
  
Becky: Why don't you have your parents pick you up? I'm busy.  
  
The policemen were telling the men their rights and helping them into the car.  
  
Spinelli: They're gonna be out of town for a while, they left this afternoon. Listen Becky, I really need you to do this for me. Please?  
  
There was a sighing sound.  
  
Becky: Fine. Whatever. I have a better idea, why don't you just stay at our house? That way I won't have to lug you two to and from school, and I won't feel guilty about leaving you alone.  
  
Spinelli: Really? Cool! Thanks a ton Becky!  
  
Becky: I'll come get you in half an hour, you better be waiting cause I am NOT going to waste my time on a runt like you!  
  
Spinelli: Bye Becky, see ya then!  
  
She put away her cell phone just as the policemen got into the car.  
  
Rick: Lets go kid.  
  
29 minutes later…  
  
Becky's blue van pulled up against the police station. She honked her horn, and Spinelli rushed outside. Hopping in the front seat she grinned.  
  
Spinelli: Can we stop at my house first? There's a couple things I need to get.  
  
Becky "humphed" but turned onto Spinelli's street.   
  
5 minutes later Becky was helping Spinelli carry out her luggage. Becky threw one of the   
suitcases into the backseat and plopped down.  
  
Becky: Geez girl! What you got in there?  
  
Spinelli gently set her last bag down and grinned, piling into the   
front seat. She put on her "innocent eyes" and turned to Becky.  
  
Spinelli: Just a few things, my tennis shoes, boots, socks, a couple changes of shirts and pants, a few books. Becky stared at her and scowled.  
  
Becky: That weighs way too much for that to be it.  
  
Spinelli shrugged.  
  
Spinelli: well, there was my laptop, my punching bags, my martial arts dummy, my bag of weights and my cd player.  
  
Becky's mouth hung open and Spinelli laughed.  
  
Spinelli: Hey, a girls gotta stay in shape! Besides, they shouldn't have been THAT heavy.  
  
Spinelli watched Becky try to look like her chest wasn't heaving, and smiled.  
  
Spinelli: You know what? I'll let you train with me for a while, if you drive me around. And you'd better not complain.  
  
Becky nodded, and slapped the steering wheel. Spinelli heard Becky mutter something under her breath that sounded remarkably like,   
  
"I can't believe I'm taking orders from a 13 year old brat!"  
  
Spinelli smiled. This was going to be a lot funner then she thought.  
  
  
******************************************  
grrr... they'd better not tellme this is too long to send! ^_^  
  
Wazzup Girl. AKA: Aspinelli2001  
  
  
  
Sorry I've been gone so log, my server can be a real pain in the   
neck sometimes.  
  
Gretchen had just finished REACT. It hadn't been all that bad, except that having Mikey hoist her up the side of a rock had been a little undignified, and climbing the wall behind him had been more than a little unnerving.   
Gretchen stopped by mac's Place to grab a banna smoothie, and then started for home. She lived close enough, that she could walk home easily enough. Gretchen was exhausted, but the thought of Simon's party that weekend cheered her up.  
Gretchen realy didn't understaand why she had been invited to the party. She could see why Simon would invite Spineli, and her band, but why her. It didn't make any sense. As Gretchen pondered this, she noticed Spineli waiting outside the school. She hoped Spineli wouldn't have to wait too long. As she crossed the street, Gretchen wondered what the weekend would be like. She was sure of one thing, she knew she'd never forget it.  
  
Two things  
  
First, what do you say, we finish this one here, and start a new   
story with the party. We could say that that was Friday. Let's start   
the next one, with Simon inviting Jason, Gretchen, Gus Vince, T.J.   
Mike, Spineli, and her group to his house on Saturday. Let's say he   
has a surprise waiting for them, but won't say what.  
  
Second, I know a website that has Recess fanfiction on it, do you   
think we shoud submit this?  
  
MaxJ1800  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
Get your FREE download of MSN Explorer at http://explorer.msn.com  
  
  
  
  
Message 101 of 101 | Previous | Next [ Up Thread ]   
Message Index Msg #   
  
Reply | Forward | View Source | Unwrap Lines | Delete   
  
  
  
  
Copyright © 2001 Yahoo! Inc. All rights reserved.   
Privacy Policy - Terms of Service - Guidelines - Help  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
